Kurui kaketa haguruma
by eric clutter
Summary: Suite du drama à ma façon, quelques jours après la fin de l'épisode 10. Shonen-ai Miroku/Bido.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est interprétée par Taguchi Junnosuke des KAT-TUN.**

_Roue dentée confuse _

Comme à leur habitude, les membres du Yukan Club essayaient d'occuper leur temps libre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Seishiro jouait une partie de Go contre Noriko, Karen avait un rendez-vous avec un homme riche, Miroku fabriquait une nouvelle invention et Yuri était en train de manger donc tout était normal. Cependant, il manquait un des membres de notre joyeux groupe de six, Bido Granmarie. Où se trouvait le bel Apollon du Yukan Club ? En fait...

_Au domicile du beau blond._

« Bido, pourquoi es-tu si beau ? »

Et oui, il était juste chez lui ! Une personne de sa grâce se devait d'être irréprochable en toute circonstance. Son charisme, son charme et son magnifique visage savaient conquérir n'importe quelle personne appartenant à la gente féminine. Il avait à ses pieds toutes les femmes du lycée, du monde entier NON, de l'univers. Il prenait un bain chaud dans sa salle de bains avec de belles pétales de roses rouges tout autour. Cela lui donnait un meilleur teint et c'est primordial pour un prince.

Il n'y avait pas que ça comme raison, il avait également besoin d'un maximum de détente et un bon bain était ce qu'il fallait. Les derniers évènements avaient été rudes mais fort heureusement, tout s'était terminé pour le mieux concernant le lycée Saint-Président. En à peine quelques jours, lui et ses amis avaient repris leurs activités habituelles. A présent, tout allait pour le mieux !

Granmarie prit de l'eau entre ses mains et la versa sur son visage. Il pensait vivre dans un paradis céleste en permanence. Malheureusement, en dépit de tout ce qu'il racontait, il semblait lui manquer quelque chose.

_Kagami no naka de boku wo mitsumeru hitori no otoko, nureta suhada ni midareru kokoro._

_Je me regarde dans le miroir et y vois un homme solitaire, un cœur confus dans un corps humide._

En regardant mon reflet dans l'eau, je constate qu'Aphrodite elle-même ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai coup de foudre. J'ai pourtant un large choix parmi les nombreuses brebis égarées qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer sauf qu'aucune d'entre-elles n'a réellement plu. Pourtant, ne suis-je pas le prince angélique chevauchant un cheval blanc par-delà les cieux à la recherche de mon âme sœur avec qui je m'unirai lors d'un mariage ?

_Kagami no naka de boku wo mitsumeru hitori no otoko, sekai no hate no kuchizukeru nara._

_Je me regarde dans le miroir et y vois un homme solitaire, je suis sur le point d'embrasser la fin du monde._

Je me sens plutôt seul sentimentalement parlant. Un sourire constant en toute circonstance trompe aisément n'importe qui. Surtout que je préfère éviter ce sujet-là en compagnie de mes camarades de lycée. Je leur fais entièrement confiance cela va sans dire, c'est juste que je ne sais pas leur faire des confidences sans me mettre un tant soit peu en avant et ils n'aiment pas ça.

_Hageshiku kissu wo kawashite, yurete kanjite._

_Partageons d'âpres baisers, sens le vibrer._

Je désire sceller mes douces lèvres en quête d'amour avec celles de l'être complémentaire destiné à partager sa vie avec moi. Ce serait envoûtant, à la limite de l'extase... oh !

_Mirai wa moeru, kodoku na ima wo kowashite, boku wa ai ni ikiru._

_Le futur est en train de brûler, détruisez mon moi solitaire d'aujourd'hui, je vivrai grâce à l'amour._

S'enticher d'une personne n'est pas aussi aisée qu'on l'imagine car il faut avoir des sentiments sincères à son égard. Un jour, je le trouverai, mon seul et unique, véritable amour. Dès lors, je cesserai d'être ce que je suis pour devenir un homme meilleur et mon avenir ne sera que bonheur et gaieté.

« Hein ? »

En plein rêve éveillé dans sa baignoire, Bido entendit son téléphone portable sonner ce qui, malheureusement, coupa court à toutes ses rêveries. Mince, il était sur une table près de l'entrée, le voilà donc obligé de sortir de son bain aux vertus si apaisantes. Le blond s'empara d'une serviette et s'essuya rapidement avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Une fois le portable en main, il vit que l'auteur de l'appel n'était autre que Miroku. C'était... mais... il n'arrivait pas à bouger... il restait immobile, mais... pourquoi ? Oui, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir le châtain depuis leur précédente affaire pour sauver le lycée et alors ? En fait, aurait-il essayé de l'éviter ? Pour quelle raison ? Raaaaaah, toutes ces réflexions le rendaient nerveux et c'était mauvais pour son teint et...

« Ah ! »

Il avait décroché, sans vraiment le vouloir... Grandmarie ne savait pas quoi dire, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il n'ac ir rien à dire. Habituellement, il arrivait à trouver une réplique plus ou moins sensé selon la situation mais là, rien.

_Never gonna stop, ima calling, it's calling._

_Ne t'arrête jamais, appel en cours, c'est un appel en cours._

« Bido ? Je sais que tu es là ! Comme je te connais bien, tu es certainement dans ta baignoire pour prendre un bain avec des pétales de roses rouges sur l'eau pas vrai ? »

_Afureru ai ga kono mune ni tada._

_Il y a simplement un débordement d'amour dans ma poitrine. _

Shochikubai savait que son ami était présent bien qu'il ne répondit pas. C'était comme un sixième sens. Depuis un certain temps, la présence de Bido au Yukan Club ou plus précisément dans la même pièce que lui se faisait rare, il avait fini par le réaliser. Or, il avait un besoin vital de renouer le contact avec le blond, c'était ce que lui dictait son cœur et son esprit.

_Ima calling, it's calling._

_Appel en cours, c'est un appel en cours._

« J'espère que tu vas bien. Depuis l'arrestation de ce barjot de politicien et du directeur, on a retrouvé notre train de vie quotidien. J'avais vraiment peur que nous n'arrivions pas à l'avoir cet enfoiré ! Si on avait perdu notre lycée... on aurait été séparé tous les six, et sans toi je... ah, euh... Tu aurais été déçu de ne plus pouvoir draguer de jeunes demoiselles je suppose. »

_Ah, sekai wo hageshiku dakishime._

_Ah, enlace fort le monde. _

Le blond n'avait encore rien dit, il laissait Miroku dominer la conversation sans bruit. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu son ami pleurer bien que cela n'ait duré qu'à peine quelques secondes. A ce moment-là, si le châtain s'était trouvé en face de lui, Bido l'aurait pris dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation.

_Ima calling, it's calling._

_Appel en cours, c'est un appel en cours._

« Je fabrique encore de nouvelles choses pour passer le temps et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en dehors de ça. En fait si, j'ai une idée amusante. Pourquoi je n'irais pas chez toi ce soir ? Je crois qu'une soirée entre potes ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

_Kodoku wa yoru wo kuguri nuketara._

_La solitude s'échappe dans la nuit. _

Je me sens, rassuré, de son appel. Cest la première fois qu'une telle émotion me submerge et j'en ignore l'origine.

_Ima calling, it's calling._

_Appel en cours, c'est un appel en cours._

« Je viendrai à vingt heures, tu m'attendras ?

- … D'accord, à ce soir Miroku. »

_Ah, anata wo hageshiku dakiyose kuruwasetai nosa._

_Ah, je veux t'embrasser fougueusement et en devenir fou. _

Après avoir raccroché, le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en arborant un sourire complaisant, il était de nouveau lui-même.

« Bido, pourquoi es-tu si beau ? »

Il retourna dans son bain afin d'en profiter encore un moment. Ah, c'est étrange que Miroku veuille venir chez lui aussi soudainement. Il n'empêche que Granmarie était vraiment heureux d'une pareille proposition. Ils s'amuseront probablement avec certaines des inventions de Shochikubai qu'il aura amené pour l'occasion. En dehors de ça, ils regarderont un des nombreux films romantiques à l'eau de rose que possèdait Bido en dégustant un délicieux repas. Connaissant Miroku, il pleurera comme une madeleine à la moindre scène d'émotion. Le blond avait toujours trouvé que ce côté sensible du châtain le rendait adorable. Il ressemblait à une de ces innombrables jeunes filles en proie à un amour fou. Non... un Miroku en larmes était beaucoup plus mignon qu'une simple fille.

« Décidément, le prince que je suis sait s'entourer d'hommes aussi charmants que lui. Seishiro et... Miroku. Ce sont bien les seuls hommes digne de rester à mes côtés bien qu'ils ne me soient pas supérieures en terme de beauté et d'élégance. Miroku ! Ce soir, je te promets que tu vivras la meilleure soirée entre amis de ta vie, puisqu'elle sera en ma compagnie. Que peut-on demander de plus ? »

Pas très loin d'ici, près de la fenêtre de la salle de bains de la maison de Bido, une personne riait en entendant ces paroles.

« Baka ! »

Miroku avait en effet quelques inventions qu'il amènera afin de s'amuser un peu avec son ami. Après, il n'était pas contre regarder des films romantiques même s'il risquait de vider le stock de mouchoirs de la maison.

« Oui, ce sera une merveilleuse soirée puisque comme tu l'as si bien affirmé, je serai en ta compagnie. »


End file.
